


We'll Never Forget How it Feels Now

by konelkent



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, pointless married couple banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konelkent/pseuds/konelkent
Summary: A simple moment between Dr. and Dr. Davis in a furture where Mai and Naru are happily married and working as colleagues for BSPR.





	We'll Never Forget How it Feels Now

**Author's Note:**

> God, I haven't written a fic in so long and this just kinda popped out of me. Nothing really happens, it's kind of just some soft and fluffy stuff that I like to think about. 
> 
> Hope you guys can enjoy it!
> 
> Title from First Love by Lost Kings ft. Sabrina Carpenter

Oliver Davis sat at his desk, brows coming together slowly over time but never quite becoming furrowed, his handsome face wouldn’t allow it over something so trivial as pondering over cases and data.

The door to his study opened softly and shut with a gentle click, he didn’t have to look up because if the familiar foot falls didn’t confirm who it was, the clink of china on his desk certainly did, “Mai.”

“Thank you, Mai darling.” She says, dragging with words out with exaggeration, “God, having to fill in your blanks is so tiresome.” She sighs playfully, poking the tip of her tongue out from between her lips in his direction.

He huffs down at his papers, “Then why are you here if I exhaust you so much?”

Mai smiled, sitting herself on the edge of his desk, the tray she’d used to bring him tea hugged to her chest, “Mm, probably because I love you.”

This time his huffed response comes with the distinct sound of the upturn of his lips, it’s a ghost of a smile, not even fully noticeable to the average person but Mai was not an average person, especially when it came to understanding her husband, “Yes, of course.”

She grins, “and because you were due for your hourly tea, my liege”

Oliver doesn’t deign to give her a response. No matter how long they’ve known each other he still refuses to rise to her taunts as easily as she does his, much more comfortable in mutual banter or otherwise ignoring her.

Mai hops off the desk with a small, bouncy sounding ‘hmph!’ as her only response, the tray being set atop a discarded pile of files she knows he isn’t going through anymore as she waltzes around his chair to rest her hands on his shoulder, “What has your attention, Dr. Davis-san-sama.” She teases, pecking a kiss to the clockwise whorl of his hair.

He hums, the kiss going unacknowledged but not unappreciated, “Going over some files.”

“I see that.” She says sweetly, tauntingly

“If you’d let me finish…”

Mai zips her fingers across her sealed lips before resting her chin to his shoulder, “Sorry, sorry.” She whispers

“…If you’d let me finish you’d find out we’ve been suggested a case; I’m just looking over old case files to cross reference for any techniques that might be helpful.”

“Suggested a case? Who asked my saintly husband for his benevolent judgment on their supernatural case?”

Oliver’s lips quirk up, “How many twenty-five cent words was that, Mai?”

Mai, with a glance at the ceiling starts brandishing fingers as she counts, “Three, I believe. You are no saint, you are not benevolent, and you do not judge outside of making conclusions on data, ever the ethical scientist.” She smiles when the last one earns her a soft nod of agreement from the scientist in question “So who asked for your attention?”

“Father did.”  
“Oh, Martin, huh? No wonder you didn’t put up any fuss.” Had he, he would have made the fuss at her and she would have known sooner, she knows this enough with how often Madoka shoves cases at Oliver. Mai’s certain that not all of them need his attention but rather are just Madoka asserting her dominance over the younger man, Mai also finds this theory, or reality, rather hilarious 

In the halo of her arms Oliver sighs, sinking an inch into his chair. Luckily this gives him a better angle to rest his head back and look up at his wife, “Mm, yes. Seems so.”

“Doesn’t mean you like being told what to do, though, huh?” She taunts. God, how had she ever thought this man was so mature and untouchable at the age of seventeen, even now he’s just a big baby isn’t he?

“Don’t patronize me.”  
“Oh, never, darling, parish the thought.”

Oliver huffs, “parish the though, huh?”

“Mmhm, yes, exorcise it form your mind.” She says, kissing at his cheek again as his eyes shut

“Good one.” He huffs with his gentle sort of sigh of a laugh. He will never be loud and direct about his laughter but that sweet, soft, hard to find diamond of laughter hidden among his put upon tone is just as precious to Mai.

“Oh my, did Davis-sama-senpai acknowledge me?”

“Davis-sama-sempai is not proper use of honorifics, do you mock your betters?” Oliver asks, slipping into Japanese

Mai giggles, “My betters? Do you forget Davis-sensei? I am also Davis-sensei.”

Oliver scoffs, rolling his eyes as his wife nuzzles into his cheek, a proud smile on her lips, “You wouldn’t have gotten that title without my help.”

“Mm, I think I did pretty well for myself but…you’re right.”

Oliver’s brow rises, suspicious of his wife’s easy submission. Her fight, as he so hates to admit, is one of the many things that had him falling for her, “oh?”

“Well, yes, my handsome husband is the one who got me into the world of parapsychology, where would I be now without a handsome boy coming to Japan and making me his assistant, hm?”

Oliver chuckles, “Of course, where would you be with out my inciting good looks?”

“Probably still in Japan, married to a handsome Japanese man, working an average office job, living a handsome and average life.”

“Exciting.” Oliver says drily

“So exciting, ghost hunting just gets so boring huh?”

“Never.”

Mai giggles, “I agree, lets never get mundane, hm?”

“Agreed, now do you want to hear about the case or not?”

Swiping up a file off Oliver’s desk, a file that sits outside of her husband’s familiar organized chaos, Mai flips it open to find a case that is rather light as most un-started case files are, “Mm, are you going to read it to me?” she challenges, a smile curling her lips as she perches on his desk again, reading over the inquiry placed with their office.

“I figured it would keep your attention better if a handsome face was the one explaining the difficult stuff.”

“Difficult” Mai laughs, voice hard only in the way it does when they banter, when she’s prepared to be defiant, a sound Oliver has become fond of over the years.

“Still such a narcissist.” She grumbles, though the upturn of her lips still ghosts at the corners

“I was only being considerate, Mai darling”

“Naru, honey? Don’t patronize me.”

“Forgive me Doctor Mai Davis, I’ll watch my mouth.” Oliver huffs with a smile on his lips, head still turned down into the case files of related cases

“As you should, Doctor Oliver Davis, watch yourself.”

“I’d rather watch you.”

“Flatterer”

“Flirt”

“Tease”

“Mai”

“Naru”

“Doctor!”

Both spouses’ heads turn to the door of Oliver’s office, “Yes?” they ask together

“Ah, um, sorry. Professor Martin Davis is here with a guest to see you both? He says it’s concerning a case he’d previously brought to your attention?”

Oliver looks up to Mai who’s gained height on him with her perch on his desk, “Guess we better go meet him.”

Mai smiles, hopping off the desk as if she was still a high school student even though she was well into her mid twenties now, “Mmhm, how exciting, this case must be intense if your dad is bringing them to see us together, hm?”

“You may be right. Let’s see about it.” He says, following her out of the office but once out in the hall they walk side by side down to the foyer, arm in arm as they followed the assistant who’d come to fetch them.


End file.
